darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Moia
Zamorak's general. A mage who wields great power. Zamorak's faithful general and left hand. A representative of Zamorak. |map = }} |text1=Present-day |item2= |text2=Masked |item3= |text3=Old |item4= |text4=Weakened |item5= |text5=Rejuvenated }} Moia is the half-Mahjarrat, half-human daughter of Lucien and currently a general in the army of Zamorak. While she inherited some of the qualities a Mahjarrat possesses, she is incapable of using them as a fully fledged Mahjarrat can. For instance, her lifespan, while much longer than a human's, is not as long as a Mahjarrat's and she seems incapable of rejuvenation through conventional means, nor does Moia possess the power of telepathy or the Mahjarrat's innate "race awareness", which allows them to locate one of their kin under normal circumstances. However, Moia is definitely not to be underestimated, for she is a master in combat, being able to teleport short distances to surprise her victims with powerful magical attacks. Additionally, she is quite skilled with a dagger. Her most dangerous technique is her ability to infiltrate someone's mind and steal their memories, leaving them with no clue of their own identity, while Moia gains all of what was once theirs. She served as a spy and assassin for her father for many years but was not treated well. Lucien and his cousin Zemouregal were not fond of Moia, viewing her as a worthless and weak mongrel and frequently threatening her with death. Moia served Lucien loyally for years despite this however, aiming to gain her father's approval, although she was unsuccessful. Her most important mission by far was to track down the Mahjarrat Bilrach at the end of the Fourth Age so as to inquire about attempts to move the ritual marker, a search which took her nearly five centuries. She found him in the end and accompanied him to 'The Rift', where, through currently unspecified events, she met Zamorak, while Bilrach did not return. Moia's time with Zamorak was spent learning from him, as he saw great potential in Moia, and Moia began to view him as her mentor and the father she never had. Eventually, Moia became a general in Zamorak's army and led his troops against those of Saradomin during the Battle of Lumbridge two years after her encounter with Bilrach. She also served as Zamorak's representative in the Tuska world event. Unlike her cruel and merciless father and despite her apparently harsh upbringing, Moia retained some humanity. While she did not hesitate to slay all those who oppose her on her hunt for the elusive Bilrach, she expressed regret and remorse after killing Captain Toma, an honourable warrior, and promised to tell his lover that his last thoughts were of her. Likewise, she is reluctant to kill innocents and did not initially approve of Zamorak's methods, expressing horror when he set a village on fire, but after this she began to understand what Zamorak stood for. History Creation Moia was born to the Zamorakian Mahjarrat Lucien and a powerful human sorceress. Moia never knew her mother, as she died centuries ago, most likely in the Fourth Age. She has been referred to as a 'failed experiment' by her father due to her being half human and as such an improper Mahjarrat. Lucien treated her more like a slave than family and always thought of her as weak and pathetic. For several centuries, Moia served her father loyally, going on various spy missions and assassinations for him, yet still he did not acknowledge her abilities, nor treat her any better. He created a special communication device for her so that she could report to him during her mission. While she continued to serve Lucien, Moia unsurprisingly began to develop a deep hatred for him. The Hunt for Bilrach Just after the seventeenth Ritual of Rejuvenation, which occurred in or around 1669 of the Fourth Age, Moia summoned Lucien and his cousin Zemouregal to the ritual site. She arrived there later to show her findings; the ritual marker had tracks around it, as if it had been moved. Lucien dismissed this idea, stating that the marker cannot be moved, not even by Mahjarrat. Nevertheless, he sent Moia away to discuss the matter with Zemouregal, who showed interest in Moia and praised her, yet shared the opinion that she was a worthless mongrel. The two began to list Mahjarrat who had been absent at the ritual and concluded that Bilrach was the most likely candidate for the attempt to move the marker. Lucien called Moia again and tasked her with finding Bilrach and returning him so that he could serve as a sacrifice for the next ritual. Moia searched most of the known world for Bilrach but was unable to find him. In 168 of the Fifth Age, having grown old and nearing the end of her lifespan, she came across the massive fortress which would later receive the name Daemonheim, where she overheard a conversation between a merchant and an armoured sentry from the castle's dungeon mentioning the delivery of supplies for someone called Bill. She suspected this figure to be her target and contacted Lucien, who indifferently stated he thought she had already perished, to report this before assailing the merchant and stealing his memories, finding out he really was a Zamorakian priest. She took his clothes and other possessions and went into the dungeon after the sentry. She came into a massive complex of floors leading downwards, which, unbeknownst to her, Bilrach and his army had been digging for centuries, the former led by voices in his head he thought were Zamorak's telling him to find "The Rift". After travelling deeper for a while, Moia encountered a group of warriors led by a Captain Toma. After his troops left, Toma noticed her and she proceeded to rob him of his identity. She showed remorse for this and promised the clueless captain to inform his loved one that his last thoughts had been of her before taking his equipment and throwing his body into a chasm. Using Toma's knowledge and care for his troops, Moia attempted to impersonate him when approached in order to make it to the lower floors safely. This went successfully and eventually she descended further into Daemonheim. Eventually she was approached by a figure in one room, who thought her to be Toma. It was in fact Lord Yudura, a very dangerous necrolord who was planning to usurp Bilrach. She killed him when he attacked and took his memories, being disgusted by them. Once again, she pretended to be Yudura for the other necrolords to pass safely. Along the way, she discovered they used drowned bodies of delivered slaves to turn into undead and, in one room where these bodies were stored, she was attracted by a mysterious portal, but could not explain why. She later found another such portal and managed to harness its power, experiencing much of what a Mahjarrat undergoes during a rejuvenation ritual. She continued, but was stopped by a Ramokee guardian who proceeded to ring the alarm. Moia, being so close to her goal, did not care, shed her disguise, and killed the Ramokee. Moia advanced and reached the warped and tainted lower floors of Daemonheim. She was met by Bilrach's elite troops, armed to the teeth, in addition to other monsters, but vanquished them all using the power of even more portals. Eventually, more powerful than ever, she reached a room containing Bilrach, where the ritual marker was also located, in pieces and seeping with warped energy. Bilrach ignored Moia and kept mumbling nonsense, and then Moia contacted Lucien and informed him she'd found Bilrach. At that point, Bilrach seemingly regained sanity (although he continued to have trouble using the correct pronouns) and spoke to Moia. He told the tale of Daemonheim, about the portal energy his discovered which allowed him to skip the last ritual, and how he used merchants to bring the ritual marker from Freneskae to Daemonheim. He offered Moia the portals' power, stating that she had gained the best of the Mahjarrat and humans, and not the worst. Moia agreed to accompany Bilrach and they descended to the last floor of Daemonheim. She would never have any contact with Lucien again. Meeting Zamorak Exactly what happened afterwards remains unknown. Moia has written a book on what happened later that year, wherein she entered Zamorak's fiery realm. For reasons currently unknown, Bilrach was, at that point, no longer with her. Zamorak had Moia follow him through the plane and showed her his philosophy; a quiet village in the realm had ceased to progress, for all was well. To Moia's horror, Zamorak created a fire and the village was engulfed in flames. Its inhabitants quickly reacted and worked together in an attempt to douse the fire. Moia realised what she had seen and was impressed by Zamorak's ideology. She followed him further and began viewing him as a true mentor she looked up to. Moia became one of his most loyal followers and he rewarded her with the rank of general in his army. At some point, although whether it was before or after Moia met Zamorak is unknown, a wave of power of the kind produced when a Dreams of Mah tribe member dies and the power is spread around the world. The Zarosian Mahjarrat Wahisietel commented on it coming from Daemonheim, and being the result of a Mahjarrat "being at the wrong place at the wrong time". However despite this, it was confirmed that a Chelon-Mah was sacrificed by Bilrach. Some time later, the eighteenth ritual took place and Lucien attempted to ascend to godhood using the Stone of Jas and Staff of Armadyl, but was terminated by the former's safeguards: the Dragonkin. Several months later still, the refuge of Guthix was discovered and through a long series of events, he was killed by the Zarosian Mahjarrat Sliske, breaking the Edicts of Guthix and allowing gods to return to Gielinor. This went all but unnoticed to Zamorak and Moia and the former immediately commenced an attempt to return. Battle of Lumbridge Zamorak created a dark portal in the woodland west of Lumbridge, keen on obtaining the residual divine energy that appeared near the Tears of Guthix after the latter's death. The portal began to grow each day as Zamorak tapped more of his power into it, attracting visitors from far and wide speculating as to what might emerge from the portal. After a few weeks, the portal was large enough and Zamorak came through, causing all bystanders to flee in terror. Seeing green cracks in the ground, he began firing spells at them in an attempt to gather the divine energy. He was attacked from behind by Saradomin, however, and the two each fired a huge beam of energy at one another, creating a massive blast that blew up the forest and created a large crater. The gods then erected a camp around themselves and summoned their troops; it is here that Moia made her entrance, while Saradomin called his Icyene general Padomenes. Moia ordered the Zamorakians to charge and the two forces clashed, beginning the Battle of Lumbridge. Moia could be found in the Zamorakian camp, overseeing the battle and recruiting more men to gather the divine tears while Zamorak continued to battle Saradomin. She could be spoken to with a silver Zamorakian token or above to reveal her views about the gods, and the Mahjarrat Lucien and Bilrach. In addition, she would do rapid damage to any Saradominist allies entering the camp. After Zamorak's defeat at the battle Moia was able to teleport Zamorak to safety. After this, both camps were quickly abandoned, with the soldiers leaving the battle peacefully. Following Zamorak's recovery, Moia now works alongside her lord's emissary to salvage the remnants of the chaos god's army from the Battle. Stealing the Stone of Jas .]] .]] Tuska Comes With the arrival of Tuska, Moia acted as the commander of the Zamorakian forces at the joint effort to defend Gielinor. Relationships Lucien Lucien was Moia's father and commander and thought very lowly of her. Due to her being a Mahjarrat/human hybrid, he dismissed Moia as a failed experiment, although he found use for her as his personal spy and servant. In his cruelty, Lucien often threatened his daughter and kept reminding her of her supposed worthlessness. Nevertheless, she continued to serve him loyally. After her encounter with Bilrach, she learnt new abilities and acquired new power. Moia realised then that Lucien had been wrong and called him foolish for not realising the great potential he had with her. She commented on his death as the hands of Sakirth the dragonkin as fortunate, although she regrets not having been the killer herself. It may well be said that Lucien was the person Moia despised the most. Bilrach While Moia's original goal was to capture Bilrach, she changed her mind after reaching him. When she first encountered him, he appeared insane, but soon regained his sanity and welcomed her and revealed what he had discovered. The portals on the lower floors of Daemonheim had a previously unseen kind of power he was willing to share with Moia, who experienced rejuvenation due to the portals. He praised her and stated she had inherited the best Mahjarrat and human traits and not the worst, as Lucien had thought. Bilrach became a teacher of sorts to Moia and she later expressed gratitude for introducing the portal magic to her but was even more thankful for him bringing Zamorak into her life. Zamorak The god of chaos saw potential in Moia when she met him in his realm, at the other side of The Rift. Zamorak mentored her, Bilrach no longer being part of the story, and taught her his ways of chaos and endurance. She learnt from him that order supposedly leads to stagnation and that he wants to stimulate evolution and progress by causing chaos, forcing people to react. While initially disapproving of his relatively cruel methods, she soon saw what she took as wisdom in his teachings and followed him. Zamorak treated Moia well, unlike Lucien, and she became a general in his armies. She believes he rewards loyalty and is the one true god, granting his followers power in return for serving him, as he had done with her. She has stated to view him as a true father figure, something she had never experienced before. This intense loyalty to the chaos god later prompted Moia to save Zamorak from destruction at the hands of Saradomin following the Battle of Lumbridge, teleporting her wounded mentor away to an unknown location. Nadir Moia is a playable character during the Fremennik Saga Nadir, which tells the tale of her search for Bilrach. Throughout the saga, she must kill enemies, steal their memories and use portal energy to rejuvenate herself before encountering Bilrach. There are four options when he regains his sanity; *'Choice 1 -' She states that she will inform the other Mahjarrat about Daemonheim, and they will destroy it. Bilrach then knocks Moia out. *'Choice 2 - '''She states that she will take Daemonheim for herself, and tries to take Bilrach's identity by looking at his memories. Looking at his memories knocks Moia out, and Bilrach revives her. *'Choice 3 -''' She follows Bilrach to the bottom of Daemonheim. *'''Choice 4 - '''She follows Bilrach to the bottom of Daemonheim with the intent of betraying him and taking all the power for herself. Disguises Moia (Merchant).png|Moia as Hearthen Moia as Hearthen chathead.png Captain Toma.png|Moia as Captain Toma Necrolord.png|Moia as Yudura Dialogue Trivia *She was first referenced in 2002 when Lucien says "My daughter is more of a hero than you!" should the player refuse to help Lucien steal the Staff of Armadyl during Temple of Ikov. *She is one of the two known Mahjarrat to be native to Gielinor rather than Freneskae, the other being Khazard. *In the Battle of Lumbridge World Event, as the player collects more Renown and thus improves their Token, Moia will take a friendlier tone with the player, and answer their questions, perhaps seeing them as a friend. *When attacking Saradominist players in the Battle of Lumbridge, she would hit them for 10% of their maximum health in magic damage that could not be reduced by Protect from Magic and did trigger Portents. References Category:Mahjarrat Category:Fremennik Sagas Category:Nadir Category:Zamorakians